1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endless tracks with grouser members and more specifically it relates to a replaceable tire gripping system for endless track for extending the useful life and operation of an endless track with grouser members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endless tracks with grouser members have been in use for years. Typically, the endless track comprises a plurality of grouser pads pivotally attached to one another by a plurality of links. The endless track surrounds the two tires upon the side of a skid-steer loader. There is also another endless track on the opposing side of the tractor that surrounds the pair of tires on that side of the tractor. To reduce slippage of the tires within the endless track, gripping ridges are molded and formed directly into the grouser members of the endless track to grip the tires during operation.
The main problem within conventional endless tracks with grouser members is that the gripping ridges become worn after usage of the track in various conditions. When the ridges become worn, the tires within the endless track begin to slip thereby decreasing the performance of the endless track and decreasing tire life. The owner of the skid-steer tractor has two options when the gripping ridges become worn. The owner can either purchase an entirely new endless track to replace the endless track with the worn gripping ridges, or the owner can weld metal directly upon the grouser members to extend the life of the endless track. Purchasing a new endless track is costly and not desired by most owners. Welding metal to replace the gripping ridges is time consuming and may not be done properly thereby creating additional problems for the owner of the endless track.
While these endless tracks may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for extending the useful life and operation of an endless track with grouser members. Conventional endless tracks with grouser members do not allow the gripping ridges to be replaced.
In these respects, the replaceable tire gripping system for endless track according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extending the useful life and operation of an endless track with grouser members.